Envidia, lujuria y otros pecados
by LittleMissWhatever
Summary: ¿Son los celos lo que no deja de atormentar a Lisa Cuddy? / sí, soy pésima con los summary.
1. Bulletproof

Llevaba un tiempo queriendo publicar esta historia, pero no me decidía. Y hoy que no puedo dormir y no sé qué hacer... no sé por qué, me ha dado por hacerlo. Así que aquí está.

La escribí mientras veía la 5º temporada, aunque está situada casi al final de la cuarta. En principio iba a hacer un shorfic, pero al final introduje un OFC y me salieron varias viñetas.

**Disclaimer:** estos personajes NO me pertenecen; son propiedad de sus creadores y de la cadena FOX.

* * *

**Envidia, lujuria y otros pecados**

**001 — bulletproof**

—Dime todo lo que hiciste ayer desde que llegaste al hospital hasta que te fuiste. Y rápido.

Cuddy examinó con ojos desconfiados a la joven de implacables ojos azules que se encontraba frente a ella. Su gesto permaneció impasible durante unos segundos hasta que, como activada por una especie de mecanismo invisible, se inclinó unos centímetros hacia delante y cruzó una pierna sobre la otra.

_¿Pero quién eres tú?_, parecía preguntarse la endocrinóloga. Aunque Cuddy sabía perfectamente los datos de la nueva médica que House había añadido a su estúpido casting para encontrar equipo, y ya la había visto varias veces por los pasillos, todavía no sabía qué hacía en su hospital. Se había leído su expediente antes de llamarla a su despacho, y gracias a ello sabía que Bridget Summer era una excelente psiquiatra de 26 años que acababa de llegar de Nueva York con una experiencia impecable a sus espaldas. Pero, aparte de eso, no tenía ni idea de qué hacía allí, ni de los motivos que la habían llevado a mudarse a Jersey y, casi por casualidad, conseguir un más que inestable puesto en el Princeton–Plainsboro y ser víctima de los retorcidos juegos de House. Le intrigaba, y le revolvía las entrañas. Su gesto de Mona Lisa y su enigmático modo de actuar eran realmente perturbadores.

—En cuanto llegué hicimos el diferencial —dijo, con voz seria, sin dudar ni un ápice—. Cameron le había traído a House un paciente de Urgencias que sufría cefalea, vómito de sangre y desvanecimientos constantes. Al principio lo rechazó, pero cuando leyó el historial y vio que no había síntomas neurológicos previos, le picó la curiosidad y decidió quedárselo.

— ¿Qué pruebas le hiciste?

—Una resonancia con contraste en la que ni Foreman ni yo vimos nada. Cuando nos volvimos a reunir, había un nuevo síntoma: la fiebre. Comenzamos a barajar la posibilidad de una infección, así que hicimos cultivos y un análisis de sangre. Todo negativo. La fiebre no dejaba de subir, y tuvimos que darle un baño de hielo. Después de eso, permaneció estable un par de horas hasta que le dio el primer paro cardíaco.

— ¿Y qué hiciste durante esas dos horas?

Comenzaba a sentirse como una policía en pleno interrogatorio. La calma con la que la chica describía los hechos, como si fuesen la cosa más normal del mundo, le intranquilizaba. Ni siquiera sabía por qué perdía el tiempo: los pacientes a veces morían antes de que House y su equipo pudiesen diagnosticarlos. El hecho de que la esposa de aquel hombre se empeñase en que una negligencia había sido la causa del fallecimiento acarreaba tres horas de preguntas exhaustivas e inútiles a los médicos del departamento del nefrólogo, solamente porque había amenazado con demandar al hospital. Como siempre, estaba dispuesta a sacrificar su mañana con tal de evitar otra cita judicial relacionada con House.

—Primero bajé a comer algo a la cafetería.

— ¿Con tus compañeros?

—No, sola. Bueno, me encontré con el doctor Wilson y estuve un rato con él, pero aparte de eso nada más.

Cuddy arqueó una ceja por pura curiosidad.

— ¿Conoces al doctor Wilson? —preguntó, esta vez sólo por el afán de fisgonear.

—Es sólo un amigo —zanjó Summer, con sequedad—. En cuanto acabé subí al despacho, y me quedé allí hasta que me sonó el busca. Cuando llegué Taub y Kutner estaban reanimándola, y en cuanto tuvo pulso, hicimos de nuevo recopilación de síntomas y barajamos la posibilidad de algo autoinmune. House lo descartó y nos tuvo hasta tarde haciendo pruebas de nuevo para la infección —suspiró, denotando aburrimiento, pero Cuddy no la dejó detenerse y le lanzó una mirada de reproche para que continuase—. House llamó a las nueve y media para decir que dos de nosotros teníamos que quedarnos para vigilar al paciente por si acaso se manifestaba algún otro síntoma. Foreman y Trece dijeron que no les importaba, así que ellos dos se quedaron y los demás nos fuimos a eso de las diez.

Esta vez fue Cuddy quien suspiró. Dado que Summer era la primera a la que interrogaba, no podía descartar ningún error en las pruebas o en el diagnóstico, pero de momento estaba bastante satisfecha. Esquivaría la demanda si las cosas continuaban saliendo bien.

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo cuando el paciente tuvo el segundo infarto?

Summer, enigmática, cambió la expresión de su rostro por primera vez desde que había pisado aquel despacho ordenado y pulcro donde se respiraba la autoridad de _la jefa_. La seriedad dio paso a la mediocridad, y sus labios se fruncieron en un asterisco de pintalabios rosado.

—Estaba con un amigo. Vine al hospital en cuanto me enteré. Desgraciadamente, no pude hacer nada.

Sin mediar palabra ni musitar una despedida trivial, se puso en pie y abandonó el despacho, dejando a Cuddy atónita y turbada. Ya no recordaba los motivos que le habían llevado a aceptar a una médica más en el equipo tras el despido de Amber, pero desearía haber rechazado aquella estúpida idea. Summer no le gustaba.

De todos modos, en cuanto quedase zanjado el asunto, no le dejaría mucho tiempo para intentar ganarse su simpatía.

* * *

Espero que os guste, y ya sabéis lo que hay que hacer si queréis decir algo (por muy insignificante que sea): los reviews son amor, y siempre ayudan :3


	2. Jealousy

Segundo capítulo... no tuve reviews con el primero, así que espero que le deis una oportunidad al fic al leer este :)

**Disclaimer:** estos personajes NO me pertenecen (¡ojalá!); son propiedad de sus creadores y de la cadena FOX.

* * *

**002 — jealousy**

El incesante repiqueteo de sus tacones sobre el pasillo era todo lo que se podía escuchar en la planta. Y él sonrió, con una de sus sonrisas irrefutables de cuando ella aparece para gritarle o reprocharle cualquier cosa que se separe un milímetro de la línea de la moralidad.

—House, ¿te has acostado con tu nueva médica?

El nefrólogo miró a su jefa desde el escritorio de su despacho con una mueca de confusión que sólo pretendía ser graciosa, aunque en seguida recuperó la serenidad.

— ¿Te enfada que le haga caso a más mujeres aparte de ti?

Cuddy torció el gesto y entró en la sala, completamente vacía de miradas y oídos indiscretos. Se plantó frente al doctor con los brazos en jarras, decidida a sonsacarle la información que, estaba segura, él se estaba callando.

—Me imagino que no la habrás escogido por su amplia experiencia, ni porque sea mejor que los cuatro médicos con los que ya cuentas en tu equipo.

—Por supuesto. Es que tiene unos ojos que… sí, le haría el amor salvajemente toda la noche. Por desgracia, ayer estuve viendo el canal de bricolaje hasta tarde.

—House…

—Está en la flor de la vida, ¿crees que no puede tener amantes más allá de los muros de este hospital?

—Los que trabajamos en un hospital tendemos a carecer de una vida social agitada, y sobre todo la gente de tu equipo, ya que los explotas diariamente. Como comprenderás, hago bien al sospechar que la engatusaste para llevártela a la cama.

—Si quieres echarla, no busques excusas tan patéticas.

—Dime la verdad, House —insistió Cuddy, dejándose caer en la silla frente al doctor—. O tendré que hablar con Recursos Humanos, y dado que ella es tu subordinada y acabas de contratarla, me veré obligada a despedirla.

¿Por qué estaba haciendo aquello? Cuddy no tenía una respuesta coherente para aquella pregunta. Aunque fuese verdad que House y Summer habían compartido algo más que trabajo…

Oh, Dios. ¿De _verdad_ estaba celosa?

— ¿Sin pruebas? —él volvió a arremeter, sin un ápice de nerviosismo.

—Puedo investigar…

De repente, la doctora enmudeció. Y permaneció así, clavada en la silla y sin decir nada, durante algunos minutos. Los que le llevaron a pensar en la posibilidad de que Summer no hubiese pasado la noche con House… y de que el médico no fuese tan retorcido como ella se empeñaba en creer.

Cuando le había preguntado a la doctora Summer por su comida con Wilson, ella había evitado dar detalles. Obviamente, las preguntas acerca de su vida privada eran algo que quería rechazar, pero… ¿era Wilson parte de su vida privada? Cuddy no dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto, pero con un suave movimiento de cabeza mandó lejos a todos sus pensamientos incongruentes.

—Recapacita, mujer —House interrumpió sus divagaciones mentales con una vocecilla insoportable de sabihondo—. Foreman es un negrazo cachas, Kutner es adorable y Taub, un manipulador e infiel incorregible. Cualquiera de los hombres de mi equipo tiene más posibilidades que yo a la hora de acostarse con la nueva, y eso sin mencionar a Chase y el resto de trabajadores del hospital… ¿Y qué me dices de Trece? Me había olvidado de ella… —House enmudeció, y acto seguido puso ojos lujuriosos— Dios, ¿te lo imaginas?

Ella no tenía por qué aguantar las estupideces del nefrólogo ahora que ya sabía la verdad. O, al menos, que creía saberla.

No le llevó ni cinco minutos salir de allí casi corriendo y meterse en el despacho de Wilson. Aunque aquello era estúpido, tenía que saberlo…

¿Pero por qué?

No era relevante para el caso. No era relevante para nada, en realidad. Lo único que acarrearía la relación de Summer con algún trabajador del hospital sería una breve reunión con Recursos Humanos… y ni siquiera sabía si había una relación con alguien. ¿Y si, como había dicho House, se trataba de un amigo completamente ajeno a su trabajo? Ni siquiera sabía si iba a permitir que formase parte del equipo definitivo. No había motivos para investigar a todo el hospital buscando saber con quién había pasado la noche la nueva doctora.

¿Y si aquello era, al fin y al cabo… por ella misma?

— ¿Vas a quedarte ahí clavada o prefieres pasar?

Cuddy se cruzó con la extrañada mirada del oncólogo, quien dudaba acerca de levantarse de su silla o no. Ella parecía realmente trastornada desde su punto de vista.

Sin mediar palabra, se sentó frente a Wilson, tal y como acababa de hacer con el obstinado diagnosticador. Aunque esta vez intentó no empezar juzgando de forma prejuiciosa ni despotricando a la defensiva.

—He estado hablando con House.

—Me extraña que no se haya encerrado en su casa a darle vueltas a la muerte del paciente. Suele dramatizar cuando le pasa.

— ¿Conoces a la nueva que ha contratado? Bridget Summer.

—Sí —contestó él, moviendo los ojos de un lado a otro, como si intentase buscar un micrófono escondido en algún rincón de la estancia, dado el tono inquisitivo de la jefa—. ¿Qué pasa con ella?

—Hablé con ella hace un rato sobre el tema del paciente muerto, y le pregunté qué estaba haciendo en el momento de la parada. Dijo que estaba… en fin, con un amigo, un hombre, y no hago más que preguntarme quién demonios será.

Tras el susto inicial, Wilson dejó escapar una sonora carcajada de incredulidad, que se vio cortada de forma brusca por la mirada asesina de Cuddy.

—Vamos a ver… ¿estás interrogando a medio hospital para saber quién se lo hace con Summer? ¿Yo incluido? —cuando la mirada de la endocrinóloga le confirmó el estúpido resumen de los hechos que acababa de elaborar, sonrió son socarronería— Y todo esto porque te dijo que estaba con un amigo. Estás loca.

—Es lo que estaba pensando —Cuddy se llevó las manos a las sienes, intentando aclararse las ideas—. Es estúpido, y no sé por qué lo hago.

—Porque te importa la nueva, y quieres saber cosas de ella.

Su sinceridad consiguió apabullarla, pero aún así no apartó el rostro de los ojos pardos de Wilson, esperando escuchar algo más.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que…?

—La envidias. Sí, y no sé si tiene que ver con el hecho de que sea joven y guapa… aunque con esto no quiero decir que tú no lo seas —se apresuró a corregir—… o con tu primera sospecha acerca de ese tío, que obviamente fue House. Y por eso has venido aquí, porque él te lo ha negado —Wilson suspiró cuando ella asintió, deshecha—. No te mentiría sobre algo así. Ya sabes cómo es.

— ¿La… envidio? —repitió, asustada.

Cuddy se quedó sin habla, meditando durante un par de minutos lo que acababa de escuchar. Lo necesitaba. Y ahora que ya lo sabía, no conseguía sacarlo de su cabeza.

—Déjalo, Lisa. Continúa con lo del paciente, y olvídate de ella.


	3. Forget all

**003 — forget all**

"Estuve en el hospital con Trece, nos quedamos a vigilar a Lenny. Cuando tuvo el infarto estaba descansando, pero me llegó su mensaje y fui corriendo a ayudarla… Estuvimos con el RCP un rato después de que lo intentásemos con el desfibrilador, pero no recuperó el pulso."

"¿Qué pregunta es esa? Pasé la noche en mi casa, con mi mujer. Estaba durmiendo cuando recibí el mensaje."

"Estaba despierto cuando me llegó el aviso… Hombre, no creo que eso sea relevante. Pues jugando al World Of Warcraft. ¿De verdad importa para mi declaración? Fui al hospital enseguida."

"Comenzó a fibrilar, y me levanté corriendo del sillón. Empecé con el RCP mientras llamaba a una enfermera, y en cuanto tuve las palas intenté reanimarle, pero no funcionaba. Foreman llegó un par de minutos después, y siguió con el masaje, pero le dije que lo dejase".

"Como ya te dije antes, cuando me acusaste de hacérmelo con la doctora Summer, estaba viendo el canal de bricolaje. El insomnio, que es muy jodido."

—Se las enseñaré a la señora Merrick, y espero que no tome represalias.

Cuddy suspiró, señalando los seis documentos en los que se encontraban las declaraciones del equipo de diagnóstico y que Wilson estaba leyendo con rostro inescrutable y una parsimonia que le ponía nerviosa.

—Di lo que estás deseando decir —comentó el oncólogo, cerrando la última carpeta y dejándola en el montón—. Que ninguno de ellos corrobora la coartada de Bridget. Por lo cual puedo deducir que su amante no se encuentra en el equipo de diagnóstico…

—O que alguien miente —le interrumpió ella, con gesto de desaprobación.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a seguir paranoica? ¿Necesitas otro de mis sermones?

Aunque intentaba que las palabras de Wilson la incomodasen, no conseguía sentirse ni un poquito estúpida, ni exagerada —ni un poquito siquiera—. Es más, cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más quería llegar al fondo del asunto. Aunque todo desembocase en un callejón sin salida.

—Por favor, sólo dime que no te entrará complejo de House, allanarás su apartamento y robarás su agenda, o husmearás en su contestador…

— ¿Podrías tomarme en serio, aunque sólo fuese por un par de minutos?

—Estás haciendo una montaña de un granito de arena.

¿Y si él tenía razón? ¿Y si sólo estaba molesta porque aquella nueva chica parecía ser todo lo que ella nunca había conseguido? Sus gestos, su modo de expresarse, su belleza, su _adorabilidad_…

—De todos modos, si tanto te molesta… ¿por qué no la echas? Te ahorrarías un montón de quebraderos de cabeza, un sueldo, tener que soportar los delirios de grandeza de House ahora que sabe que cederás ante cualquier asunto que tenga que ver con sus empleados…

— ¿Tan mal me ves? Puedo con ello.

—Pues yo creo que no. Hace… hace mucho tiempo que no te veía así, tan ofuscada…

—Déjalo, James —su respuesta fue brusca y cortante; se había cansado de la compañía del oncólogo, y quería dejar de escucharle, pues sabía que todo cuanto le estaba echando en cara era verdad—. Me las arreglaré sola, no te necesito como terapeuta.

Wilson no necesitó nada más para abandonar el despacho de Cuddy. Ella se sorprendió deseando no haberle dicho eso, necesitándole allí con ella, porque en el fondo sabía que él era el único que podía mantener su cordura en aquel momento.

Necesitaba calmarse. Un té, quizá un paseo, o simplemente tomarse el resto del día libre. No se trataba sólo de Summer, sino de todas las cosas insignificantes a las que, tal y como Wilson había dicho, estaba dando una importancia que no se merecían.

_Un amigo de fuera. Nada que ver con el hospital. Sí, será eso._

Se sintió reconfortada por primera vez en todo el día al ponerse su chaqueta de lana y salir de aquel espacio que se estaba volviendo demasiado claustrofóbico para ella. Recorrió con urgencia la recepción del hospital hasta salir afuera y sentir la suave brisa de otoño sobre su rostro. La calma, la tranquilidad y la relajación que le brindaba aquella sensación… las necesitaba. Su prioridad en aquel momento era olvidarlo todo y dejar de ser la doctora Cuddy, aunque fuese sólo por unos minutos.

Sentirse, simplemente, Lisa. Y dejar la mente en blanco.


	4. Mysterious

**004 — mysterious**

—La has liado. Pero bien.

Esa voz desafiante a sus espaldas le arrancó una sonrisa que se esforzó por ocultar en un principio. Fingió que terminaba de ordenar no–sé–qué–papeles y luego se permitió el lujo de girarse para encontrarse con los ojos heladores de su jefe. Sólo por el placer de discutir.

— ¿Qué he hecho esta vez?

—Tienes a la jefa hecha una furia.

No pudo evitar sorprenderse al escuchar aquello. Hizo memoria, y no le llevó ni cinco segundos darse cuenta de a qué se refería House con todo aquel rollo misterioso. Eso, nuevamente, hizo que una leve sonrisa incrédula aflorase entre sus labios.

—Estás exagerando.

El día tocaba a su fin, y el sol comenzaba a ponerse tras los edificios. Cogió su bolso de una de las sillas y comenzó a guardar sus cosas, sin dejar de prestar atención a todos los movimientos del nefrólogo.

—Eso lo dices porque no has tenido que aguantar sus teorías paranoicas —hizo una pausa, chaqueando la lengua, y caminó algunos pasos hasta situarse al frente de su subordinada—. Bueno, es igual, tú te lo has perdido. Estaba más cachonda que nunca, en todos los posibles sentidos de la palabra.

— ¿De verdad importa tanto lo que haga o deje de hacer fuera de este hospital? —Summer apartó algunos mechones rebeldes de su cabellera castaña que le cubrían el rostro, y cogió su chaqueta, elevando la mirada— Que yo sepa, nadie se escandaliza cuando tú haces comentarios sobre la vida privada de Foreman, por poner un ejemplo.

—Es que tú estás más buena —sentenció el doctor, entrecerrando los ojos con picardía—. Me he sentido halagado y todo cuando Cuddy ha entrado preguntándome a gritos cómo se me ocurría montármelo contigo.

— ¿Gracias?

— ¿Quién es?

Apartando la vista por un momento, Summer se abrigó y se colgó el bolso al hombro. Sin mediar palabra, quiso echar a andar y marcharse de una vez de aquel hospital, pero no pudo. Algo se lo impidió. Y ese algo también hizo que se girase para ver la expresión curiosa e interrogante de su jefe.

— ¿House, por qué me contrataste?

—No cambies de tema.

—No soy estúpida. He hablando con varias personas, y tu ridículo Gran Hermano ya había terminado cuando me llamaste. Cuddy no te permitía contratar a nadie más, y aún así, lo hiciste. ¿Por qué?

—No te hagas ilusiones —el gesto de House se torció en una mueca a camino entre el desprecio y la experiencia—. Ella no va a ceder. Sabe hacer muy bien de jefa cuando se lo propone y está de humor, y conmigo siempre tiene la autoestima a niveles exorbitantes.

—Eso no responde a mi pregunta.

Aquello le interesaba realmente, y el hecho de que House estuviese huyendo de la respuesta le hacía sentirse cada vez más nerviosa. Quizá sólo se tratase de _la curiosidad de la novata_, como tantas otras veces había escuchado desde su primer día en el hospital, pero aquella sensación de vértigo en la boca del estómago no era simplemente por su indiscreción superficial. Se trataba de algo más, y ella quería descubrirlo. Le daba igual tener que desvelar detalles de su vida privada si eso le contentaba.

Porque todos los estudiantes de Medicina de Jersey saben que el doctor Gregory House no llama a una médica casi recién licenciada así como así.

—Han pasado dos años desde que te graduaste, y en Nueva York decían maravillas de ti. Yo tenía dudas acerca de mi equipo, y decidí llamarte.

— ¿Sólo eso? ¿Un mero interés profesional? Podrías haberte puesto en contacto con cualquier otra persona, hay miles de profesionales mucho mejores que yo.

—Eres lista. Eres guapa. Necesitaba un refuerzo femenino, observador y que no soltase estupideces cada dos segundos —House suspiró, molesto sin lugar a dudas—. ¿Quieres que siga elogiándote? Pues cuéntamelo.

—Recibir tu llamada fue un halago lo suficientemente desmedido como para no sonrojarme porque me llames guapa.

—Eso no contesta a mi pregunta.

—No has preguntado nada.

—Hace un rato sí.

— ¿Por qué tienes tanto interés en mi vida sexual?

—Oh, tranquila, me pasa con todo el mundo. Pregúntale a Wilson, ya verás la de barbaridades que te cuenta.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que te lo diré a ti y no a Cuddy?

—Yo soy mucho más persistente —sin dejarle apenas tiempo a replicar, comenzó a divagar en voz alta, sacando sus propias conclusiones—. Mi primera opción fue Wilson, pero tú eres mucha mujer para él, aunque seas condenadamente ingenua: tienes ese carácter resbaladizo y misterioso que hace imposible la interacción humana, que es lo que le va —Summer abrió la boca de puro asombro, pero eso no detuvo a House, que continuó pensando en voz alta—. Foreman es muy soso, Taub te quedaría ridículo y Kutner resulta demasiado eufórico. Sea quien sea, me vas a dejar sin palabras.

Summer no contestó. Simplemente sonrió, enigmática, y se giró para marcharse. Cuando hubo recorrido el pasillo hasta el ascensor, y tras pulsar el botón, se giró, encontrándose a su jefe a varios metros de distancia. Ligeramente anonado y sonriendo con satisfacción y el mismo misterio que ella.

—Qué pillina, Bridget.

_¿Cómo demonios…? _

Ya en la intimidad del ascensor, lo hizo. No pudo evitarlo, y se sonrojó como una quinceañera.

Él iba a flipar cuando se lo contase.


	5. Passion

Capítulo final del fic. Aquí es donde se atan todos los cabos xD

Gracias a quienes lo han seguido, y espero que os haya gustado :) Ya me diréis algo en los reviews.  
Muchos besos!

* * *

**005 — passion**

_Grita, gime, suspira. Susurra voluptuosas palabras en su oído, acompañándolas de su nombre, desgañitándose con urgencia y necesidad. Muerde, araña, tiembla. Si se esfuerza, casi puede sentir la sangre palpitante por todo su cuerpo. El bamboleo de sus caderas los convierte en uno solo, danzando entre el movimiento de su melena castaña y las manos de ambos, frenéticas, de arriba abajo, sin darse una tregua. Siente sus labios amoratados, cierra los ojos, cree morir y volver a la vida…_

Se sorprendió a sí misma asustada, frente a aquella puerta a la que ya había llamado más de una vez, recordando lo sucedido la noche anterior. Tomó aire y sonrió como una niña pequeña, intentando darse ánimos. El sonido del timbre retumbando en el interior del piso la reconfortó de un modo que jamás hubiese sospechado, y los pasos impetuosos al otro lado de la pared hicieron que algo dentro de ella se encendiese y transformase a la doctora Summer en, simplemente, Bridget.

El picaporte descendió con rapidez y, tal y como había imaginado, se encontró con su enorme sonrisa tras la puerta, tan contento como ella por volver a ver su rostro.

—Ya pensaba que no venías.

—He tenido que arreglar un par de cosillas en el hospital, pero no pensaba quedarme sin verte.

Vacilante, se acercó a él y depositó un casto beso sobre sus labios. Sin mediar palabra, se coló en el apartamento del doctor y, tras quitarse el abrigo, se dejó caer sobre el sofá.

—Te lo ha preguntado, ¿verdad?

No podía obviar aquel tema durante más tiempo. Tarde o temprano, él se iba a enterar.

—Sí —Summer no dudó al responder, mostrándole que pensaba contárselo de todos modos—. Cuando me iba a marchar, apareció para hacerme un interrogatorio completo. Debió de hacerle gracia que Cuddy pensase que me había contratado por el simple placer de intentar algo conmigo.

— ¿Y confesaste? —preguntó él, divertido.

—No. Lo adivinó. Empezó a descartar candidatos en voz alta hasta que se le encendió la bombillita y me llamó "pillina".

—Ni lo sospechaba.

—Ni de lejos.

Todavía con una sonrisa en el rostro, Lawrence Kutner se dejó caer junto a una Summer todavía más maravillada y alegre que él. Pasando un brazo tras su espalda, acarició su rostro con delicadeza, sin apartar la mirada de sus labios. Muriéndose por besarlos una vez más.

—Muy agudo por tu parte mentir en la declaración.

—O no me toma en serio, o me ve demasiado infantil como para ser capaz de ligarme a la médica más guapa del hospital.

—No exageres.

—No exagero. Además, ¿qué importa eso ahora? El lunes se reirá un poco de nosotros, todos se acabarán enterando y luego se acostumbrarán.

Summer tragó saliva. Las palabras de su jefe habían conseguido clavarse en su cerebro, y de camino a casa de Kutner no habían dejado de repetirse. ¿Y si era cierto que Cuddy no le dejaría mucho tiempo para adaptarse? ¿Que contratarla sólo había sido una estupidez de House, y que aquello no podía alargarse durante más tiempo?

¿Y si el lunes ya no volvía a trabajar al Princeton–Plainsboro porque sus servicios no eran requeridos allí?

—La cara que se les va a quedar no tendrá precio.

Intentó animarse, pero no pudo. Sólo se limitó a esconder todas sus preocupaciones bajo una máscara de felicidad fingida, y unió sus labios con los de su compañero, deseando poder evadirse de una vez y olvidarlo todo.

Porque, al fin y al cabo, lo único que todos buscan es _olvidar_.


End file.
